Talk:Wind Release: Cast Net
Just Temari Is this technique only perfomed by Temari? Judging by the first image, where other shinobi are also seen waving their arms, is seems to be a collaboration technique--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any indication of them waving their arms, they look like their just running.--''Deva '' 19:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Maybe it's simply my doubts on Temari beating a Kage with a single justu xD--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Strenght Just to clarify... Should we consider this technique uhm... stronger than the Rasenshuriken, for Temari's ability section and stuff? I mean, I know it sounds CRAZY but... facts are facts, and Temari damaged the Third quite a bit with this technique without his Lightning Release Armour, while Naruto's Rasenshuriken didn't...--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 22:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it's crazy at all. People put too much into Naruto and his techniques. I do think however, that this technique actually affected Capt'n Badass because of how the wind is used in her technique as opposed to Naruto's (surprisingly) intricate technique effect. With all that said, I'd support saying something like she can use "a technique strong enough to dissect the Third Raikage whose body is like steel etc……"--Cerez365™ 23:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I personally think it's a rather confusing situation. We saw the effects of Temari's technique hitting the 3rd. However, since Rasenshuriken creates that storm of chakra upon impact, and the fact that we didn't see him immediately afterwards, means we don't know exactly what happened to him because of IWR. Though, the 3rd was quite lierally smoking after getting hit, and there did seem to be some of his body reforming. Skitts (talk) 03:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Yep, the blow did cut him but he healed from it (see lowest frame on chapter 554, pg 10); the Third Raikage made use of the Impure World Resurrection healing ability. I think it's reasonable to imagine that he can be cut while his lightning armour is off. -- ☩ - Fidei Defensor - 21:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but this technique is stronger than the Rasenshuriken? It has been praised by many powerful shinobi and it's weak? How could you people even think like that? And Cerez365,whoever you are might be putting too much to your Capt'n Badass. Naruto's techniques are given such importance because with the few techniques he knew and his lack of logic he improvised them to such extent such that he's grown powerful enough to defeat the Nine-Tails.So,i'd say if you put down Naruto, you're off your rocker. :Omg stronger than Rasenshuriken? Never! Nothing's stronger than any of Naruto's techniques, simply because he's, you know... Naruto... duh. That kind of mindset annoys me to no end. Just because it's been praised so highly— and yes it is an ingenious piece of ninjutsu— doesn't mean that there aren't wind release techniques more powerful than it. The point of the matter is that both techniques were used on the Third Raikage, and going from what was observable (since Rasenshuriken attacks the insides, but does the same for the outside as well) the Wind Release: Cast Net dealt a lot more damage to the Third. I'm not putting Naruto down, I'm simply being realistic. You'd also do well to note that Naruto had help defeating the Nine-Tails, no matter how small it was. That was an integral part of his success.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry man, I never mean it that way. It's just that it seemed putting Naruto down. And I never said that nothing is stronger than Naruto's techniques, there are a hell lot of them. And we can't see what exactly happened to the Third Raikage after he was hit with it in the manga and we can only speculate. I also acknowledge he had help and could have never done without it, but I prefer not to withdraw my statement of you going too much of a fan for the Third. :But the Third is awesome though. We're allowed to have favourites as long as the bias doesn't spill over into the articles. If you see statements in there that sound/you perceive as being biased then you can point that out.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC)